harry potter à travers les âges
by Tom-Prince
Summary: venez découvrir l'histoire de harry potter (en suivant les générations de weasley) de 50 avant le début à 27 ans après la fin!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je m'appelle Minerva Macgonagal, je suis écossaise et j'entre à Poudlard cette année!

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bilius Weasley, je suis Irlandais et j'entre à Poudlard cette année!

Bonjour, je m'appelle Augusta Mills, je suis anglaise et j'entre à Poudlard cette année!

Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, je suis anglais et j'entre à Poudlard cette année!

Bonjour, je m'appelle Neville Londubat, je suis gallois et j'entre à Poudlard cette année!

Les 5 enfants de 11 ans qui viennent de se présenter seront les héros de la 1ere générations de sorcier dont je vais vous raconter l'histoire!

Parlons un peu de nos héros pour commencer si vous le voulez bien!

La jeune Minerva est d'un physique peu commun et qui serait plutôt avantageux si elle y faisait attention.

La demoiselle a de longs cheveux noir et brillant qui son malheureusement retenu en chignon sévère.

Elle a la peau très blanche et de grand yeux noirs et profond.

C'est une jeune fille très intelligente et solitaire.

Parlons maintenant du jeune Bilius, qui possède ce que l'on appelle communément "le charme Weasley".

Il a de fins cheveux roux légèrement décoiffés et des yeux rieur bleu cristal.

Bilius est un garçon sociable et souriant qui possède énormément de taches de rousseurs.

Intéressons nous maintenant à Augusta Mills, qui à l'air pour le moins charmante.

La jeune fille a des cheveux noir et légèrement bouclés, sa peau est un peu bronzée et elle a un visage fin.

Ses yeux sont verrons mais ce n'est pas flagrant car elle un oeil noisette et oeil chocolat.

C'est une jeune fille assez exigeante et qui sous-estime facilement son entourage.

Passons à Tom, qui pour son jeune âge, est étrangement séduisant, avouons-le!

Notre jeune homme a les cheveux noir coiffés à la perfections et un regard de glace à travers ses yeux noir au reflets émeraude.

C'est un garçon renfermés, sombre et méprisant qui peut vous glacer le sang d'un regard et vous charmer d'un autre.

Finissons par Neville Londubat, qui n'est bien entendu, pas celui que vous connaissais mais le grand-père de l'actuel.

C'est un garçon au visage doux et au cheveux noir, il est peu rond mais ça lui va bien.

Il a un regard tendre et rassurant et on se sent immédiatement en confiance avec lui.

Il est d'une gentillesse difficilement égalable et d'une grande générosité.

Voilà donc le portrait des 5 enfants que nous suivrons durant prochaines années!

Merci!


	2. Chapter 2

Le professeur Dumbledore qui enseigne le défense contre les forces du mal prend la parole:

"Quand je vous appellerez, vous vous approcherez, prendrez place sur ce tabouret, il montre le tabouret à coté de lui, je poserez alors le chapeau sur vos têtes et vous serez répartit dans vos maisons"

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête d'un aire commence à appeler différent noms:

"Bones Sana"  
"Poufsouffle"

"Will Bulstrode"  
"Serpentard"

Cela continua plusieurs minutes...

"Mimi Geignarde"  
"Serdaigle"  
Et peu après...

"Tom Jedusor"  
"Serpentard"

Et puis encore...

"Neville Londubat"  
"Poufsouffle"

"Minerva Macgonagal"  
"Griffondore"

"Abraxas Malfoy"  
"Serpentard"

"Augusta Mills"  
"Serdaigle"

Et encore plus tard...

"Bilius Weasley"  
"Griffondore"

La répartition se termine à ces mots et tout le monde commence à manger (les 2 héros principaux de notre histoire étant Bilius et Minerva, nous allons nous rendre à leur table ou notre demoiselle va remarquer des choses étrange).

Tout le monde mangent joyeusement et parlant de choses et d'autres et les ainés font connaissance avec tous leurs nouveaux cadets, enfin _tous_ sauf _un_ , en effet, tous les plus grands et même certains 1er années semble éviter _Bilius Weasley_ comme si il était atteint de la peste.  
Le garçon semble attrister mais pas surprit du comportement des autres, il mange silencieusement et sagement dans son coin ce qui étonne le petite Minerva.  
Elle voit un 6eme année chuchoter à l'oreille d'un petit aussi étonné qu'elle qui frémit soudain d'horreur et s'éloigne au plus vite du rouquin.  
Minerva ouvre la bouche pour entamer une conversation avec le pauvre garçon mais celui-ci fait _non_ de la tête en souriant tristement puis il chuchote de manière à peine audible:

"Non, où ils te traiteront comme moi"

Minerva se remet à manger en ce demandant pourquoi il y a tant de mystère autour de _Bilius Weasley._


End file.
